A host device, also referred herein to as host or endpoint, is a physical or virtual entity connected to a computer network. A host device may offer, for example, informational resources, services, applications, etc. to users or other nodes connected to the network. In general, a host device is assigned one or more unique network addresses, such as a Media Access Control (MAC) address and/or an Internet Protocol (IP) address.
The use of virtualization, including the use of virtual host devices (virtual endpoints), has become increasingly popular with network administrators. In general, virtual host devices have the ability to migrate/move over time such that memory, storage, processing, network connectivity, etc. of the virtual host device are all transferred from one physical server to another physical server.